Chill time kinda not really
by S. Summers
Summary: So I put the flock in their old house even though its set pretty far into the series. But anyway its mostly a Fax/Mang! My grammer sucks and I change POVs quite a bit at first but just give it a chance! Oh and this is my first story!Gushier than usual! :D


Chapter One

**Max**

Why can't Fang just stop making things so complicated? I mean… I miss the days when Fang didn't fall for every girl he sees…and me. But those days-we were in dog crates still …so scratch that. But now Fang just cant stop...doing stuff! He's always been like a brother to me…but ever since I saw him with that redhead…ugh. I can't stop thinking if I had un-sisterly feelings for him really.

**Fang**

Max Max Max Max Max Maximum Maximum Maximum Maximum Maximum Ride Ride Ride Ride Ride. I just can't stop thinking about her! She is so stubborn! I used to like that…but now…well she just refuses to feel the same way I feel! I know she does! SHE knows she does! So why can't she just accept it and let her feelings flow…like a healthy person would! Angel told me that Max was always thinking about me and "pondering" her feelings (I didn't even know Angel knew what _**pondering**_ meant). So why doesn't she just…well…accept that she DOES love me thiiis muuuch. (Remember from when she got the chip out!)

**Max**

Uh oh…here comes Fang…ignoring ignoring ignoring-

"Heey Max!" Dammit!

"Hi Fang." I said veery sarcastically. "What do you want?"

"Lets go for a fly! Just you and me…we can talk about…ourselves…"Ohhh noo he used the _**lets talk about us line**_… that meant business… un-sisterly business.

"Umm…last time we went for a fly together…you tried to kiss me….you."

_**Smart move Max…he was gonna go for it again! I could hear him!**_

_**Angel! Where are you!**_ I looked around the room…I saw Angel hiding behind the door close enough to hear our thoughts. _**Stay outta this conversation! Angel! **_I watched her slowly back out of her hiding spot before I would make her.

"Max? You've been standing there silently making angry faces for about thirty seconds now…is it the Voice? Or Angel?" Fang asked.

"Oh its just Angel…she was…listening." I said slowly. " Have fun on your fly…without me." I said poking him on the chest as I said _**without me,**_ turned on my heels and walked away confidently…even though inside I was slouching with my hands in my pockets AND I was shuffling…now that's saying something.

* * *

"Max?" Angel asked…with Bambi eyes…uh oh.

"Yes, Angel?" I said as I coolly took as sip of orange juice.

"I want you and Fang to get married" I spit out all of my orange juice on Angel…Oopsies.

"WHAT?…Oh honey I'm so sorry!" I said trying to wipe some off her face…I hope this doesn't get sticky. Angel HATES sticky things

"Its okay Max, I can wash it off later…but I want you and Fang to get married…then you can be Mang…or Fax!" She said excitedly

"Oh…Angel…that won't work! Fang and I don't love each other!" I said holding her shoulders…sticky shoulders…Angels not gonna like sticky shoulders.

"Yes you do…Fang says you love him thiiis muuch!" She held out her arms really wide…oh no…Fang told everyone about the Valium incident! S**t! Oh um I mean shoot!

"Angel, don't trust Fang…he's just crazy." I said as I rushed her to a shower before she noticed how sticky she was. "Get in the shower honey, you're a mess, I will get you a change of clothes and you give me your old stic- dirty clothes and I'll wash them, k'?"

"Okay!" I think she knew her clothes were sticky. "Of course I do, Max!"

"Oooof course you do." I said as I turned on the shower at the temperature she like and left to go check on Gazzy and Iggy. Ya know, to make sure they didn't blow up the building.

* * *

"Gazzy? Heey…what's up?" I asked as I stepped into the kitchen.

"I think you know what's up." He said. Oh gosh! Somebody open a window!

"Gazzy! That smells horrible! Is that banana and…citrus? Ewwwww!"

"No…Fang's mad…I don't know why! He just took off on a flight and he said he might not come back until dinner…we're having dinner right?" I nodded (microwave mac and cheese), "Oh okay…anyway but umm Fang wante-…never mind." Gazzy knew something. And he didn't want me to know.

"What Gazzy? You can tell me." I said in my hypnotism voice (It always creeped him out).

"Shut-up, Max…your not Angel" He said, backing away slowly toward the door.

"You can tell me Gazzy. Its really okay." I turned my head a little just to add the effect.

"Fang would kill me!" He shouted as he ran out the door…probably to Iggy and his room…the only room with a lock (Why did I let them have that room!).

"GAZZY!" I screamed as I myself ran out the door almost running into Iggy, but I whipped around him silently.

"Ooo nice breeze" He said…hmm he didn't notice me, that made me chuckle a little. Where'd The Gasman go?

"Gazzy? Come out come out wherever you are!" I shouted creepily.

_**He is behind the couch in the corner. **_Angel.

Thanks…kinda for eavesdropping… I looked behind the corner couch

"Hiii Gazzy, my good friend whom I love and adooore!" I said leaning on the couch with Bambi eyes and flipping up my leg the way I used to get Jeb to give me candy…I had recently started using it on other people. Angel used to do it but now she controls minds so I guess that's a step up.

"You'll never get ME to talk!" He shook his head and buried it in his knees…hmmm…the ostrich effect…

"But Gazzy you know tonight we're having dinner tonight-" I said bribingly.

"What difference would that make? You can't take away my dinner!" he said, shocked.

"-and dessert-" Gazzy gasped, we never had dessert, "we only have enough dessert for five, so Iggy agreed to not have any so you could-but that doesn't mean he doesn't want any still…OOHH IGGY?"

"NO NO NO NO NO! I'll tell you! I'll tell you! Just don't take my dessert! Pleeease!" He pleaded as he shot off the ground into my face.

"Of course Gazzy…as long as you tell me." I grabbed his shoulders and sat him on the couch next to me. ".out." I said not so kindly.

"Fang told me he really loved you but you just never cooperated, he really just needs you to accept the truth about your feelings and 'let them flow like a healthy human being'" I didn't notice this, but Gazzy didn't sound like he cared a bit.

"Well, Gazzy I'm not a human being, so that sucks for Fango mango."

* * *

Dinner was pure chaos: Angel used a napkin, Iggy asked for me to pass the mac and cheese bowl, and, * gasp *, Nudge had **seconds**! Okay, so dinner was not **real** chaos but it sure was for me! Fang didn't talk to me once! We **needed** to talk. Now.

"Fang, can we talk?" I said quietly across the table. But everyone heard and got all silent and looked at him.

"Yeah, sure" He didn't move.

"Alooone." Everyone looked at me all like 'Oooo'.

"Ummm…. possibly…" he said sheepishly. I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into the hallway. Everyone was completely silent.

"WHAT A QUIET DINNER IT'S GOTTEN, FANG!" I shouted to make the flock stop eavesdropping. They started talking again. "Look, Fang, Gazzy told me everything." Fang's cheeks got tomato red.

" I am perfectly okay with how you feel, but you need to respect my feelings, I have been pondering about this and maybe someday but-" Fang grabbed my waist and kissed me, more aggressive than before, and I gave in.

It was nothing fancy, just a really long kiss… and I kinda liked it. It made me sweetly sick. I tried to finish my sentence but I melted into his arms.

"Max, I really do love you." He whispered into my lips.

"Stop, Fang." I said under my breath.

"Why, Max?" He asked after he finally stopped.

"We gotta get back to dinner." I said teasingly as I stepped back into the loud kitchen… which all of a sudden got reeally quiet as we stepped in.


End file.
